I Always Be Here, For You
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Canon/SasuHina/Fluff!/Sleep as theme/"Jangan pergi..." Uchiha Sasuke bersuara dengan nada parau. Irisnya masih tertutup oleh kelopak matanya./Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa./"A-aku ... Aku akan selalu ada di sini, untukmu..."/HAPPY SASUHINA DAYS LOVE MINNA-SAN! :kiss:


.

Chikuma Aizawa proudly presented: I Always Be Here, For You

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_

Warnings: canon/OoC/etc.

.

HAPPY SASUHINA DAYS LOVE, MINNA-CHAMAAAAAH~~! :kiss:

.

_Kunoichi_ bersurai _indigo_ yang berada di atas sofa sana tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya melihat sosok lelaki bermarga Uchiha yang terbaring di atas ranjang di sana, sambil sesekali meneguk teh yang ia buat untuk dirinya.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dua insan yang berada di dalam satu rumah sakit, di dalam satu ruangan, tanpa melakukan interaksi yang berarti bagi masing-masing diri. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan diri sendiri—selama sebulan lebih setelah peperangan berakhir.

Canggung.

Mungkin kata itu sangat tepat untuk keduanya saat ini. Tak ada yang mengajak berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka berdua adalah tipe pasif—dan banyak ninja di Konoha sudah mengetahui akan hal itu.

Hinata yang pemalu.

Sasuke yang diam selalu.

Kedua anak manusia yang sama-sama sulit untuk berinteraksi. Kedua anak manusia yang sama-sama diduakan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Kedua anak manusia yang sama-sama pasif karena masalah keluarga. Kedua anak manusia yang sama-sama menjauh dari keramaian orang banyak. Kedua manusia yang memiliki angan tersendiri—yang sulit dicapai seorang diri.

Dan parahnya, angan itu kini tak bisa dicapai lagi. Karena tembok besar yang menghalagi.

"Ngh..." Lelaki yang tertidur di sana tampak mengerang karena kesakitan—atau karena mimpi buruk yang menghantui malamnya.

Otomatis, _kunoichi_ yang—dengan sukarela—mau menjaga mantan _missing nin_ itu selama satu bulan lebih langsung bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati sosok lelaki yang sedang terbaring lemah karena tenaganya yang menipis. Walau mata sudah meminta untuk segera tidur barang sejenak, namun kaki masih dipaksakan untuk bergerak.

Ia sampai di pingggir ranjang. Mengecek suhu tubuhnya melalui dahi yang berkeringat dingin, lalu menghela napas sedalam mungkin—karena perasaaannya tadi yang sedikit takut, kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan lelaki yang terluka ini. "Mungkin ... masih kelelahan karena pengobatan kemarin. Sampai mengigau begini...," gumamnya pelan, lalu mundur perlahan dari kasur di ruang rawat inap di rumah sakit Konoha itu.

_Grep_

"Sia—" Suaranya terhenti, begitu iris peraknya melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh tangan kiri si bocah Uchiha.

Wajahnya memerah seketika, mengingat tangannya tak pernah digenggam begitu erat oleh laki-laki selain keluarganya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, namun suaranya terasa terhenti di tenggorokan.

"Jangan pergi..." Uchiha Sasuke bersuara dengan nada parau. Irisnya masih tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. "Kumohon jangan pergi..." Ia kembali meracau tak jelas, dan semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dari si gadis Hyuuga yang menjaganya.

Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Wajahnya memerah, kakinya terasa berat, lidahnya beku tak karuan, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke dari dirinya.

'_K-kumohon ... l-le-lepaskan..._' Ia hanya bisa membatin, karena fisiknya tak berguna untuk saat-saat genting seperti ini. Di saat ia hanya berdua dengan mantan _missing nin_, di saat ia sedang patah hati karena sang pujaan hati melamar _kunoichi_ musim semi—di saat hatinya sedang kacau karena hal-hal yang ia alami.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Hinata..."

_Blush_

Wajah gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu otomatis menjadi merah, karena Uchiha Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan nada yang begitu berbeda. Nada penuh ... permohonan, huh?

"Tetaplah di sini..."

Mungkin.

Dan itu membuat gadis cantik ini jadi aneh sendiri.

Gadis itu tetap tidak bergerak. Bocah Uchiha itu sendiri tidak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Ia tampak sibuk dengan bunga mimpi yang menemani malamnya ini. Sebuah mimpi yang Hinata sendiri sulit tafsir dengan teori.

'_A-ada apa dengannya...?_' Hinata membatin, mencoba menebak kenapa seorang Uchiha bisa menyebut namanya di dalam mimpi. '_Memangnya ... dia mengenalku?_' lanjutnya, bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Kumohon jangan pergi..." Lelaki itu kembali meracau tak jelas, semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pori-pori tubuhnya. "Tetaplah di sini Hinata..."

_Deg_

Wajah itu kembali memerah, ketika lelaki itu kembali menyebut namanya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia melompat dari gedung Konoha dan terbang ke awang-awang—saking senangnya, karena ada orang lain yang ternyata bisa menyebut namanya dengan nada memohon seperti itu. Sungguh, bahkan ayahnya saja tidak pernah memohon—atau paling tidak memanggil—Hinata.

"..." Gadis Hyuuga hanya terdiam, dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Diam, diam, diam. Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain diam membatu, dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah karena pegangan sekaligus permohonan tadi.

Namun, ia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk berdiam diri. Pada akhirnya, ia mencari sebuah kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang tempat Sasuke tertidur, lalu duduk. Ia biarkan tangannya terus digenggam oleh pemuda Uchiha.

'_Walau hanya di dalam mimpi..._'

_Grep_

Ia genggam tangan pemuda semakin erat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cara menunduk sedalam mungkin.

'_...boleh kan, Aku sedikit berharap akan rasa ini...?_'

"A-aku ... Aku akan selalu ada di sini, untukmu..."

—**I Always Be Here, For You—**

Angin pagi terasa begitu menenangkan. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Mentari pagi yang begitu mempesona. Suasana damai di desa Konoha. Gelak tawa yang begitu menyenangkan—hari ini menjadi hari yang begitu damai, nyaman, aman dan tentram ketika semua hal tersebut menghiasi hari para penduduk desa Konoha.

Semenjak peperangan itu berakhir, memang desa Konoha mengalami kerugian yang begitu besar. Mengingat banyaknya kerusakan di mana-mana, sekaligus jiwa yang melayang sia-sia. Harta benda yang hilang entah ke mana, semuanya kacau balau.

Pada awalnya.

Ya, hanya pada awalnya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua bisa membangun desa kembali seperti semula. Walau masih banyak bangunan hancur yang harus diperbaiki, namun keadaan perlahan-lahan normal kembali. Seperti dulu lagi.

Ah, ralat.

Mungkin ada beberapa yang akan berubah.

Lokasi rumah, pasti.

Bentuk rumah, pasti.

Harta benda, pasti.

Dan...

...perasaan.

Itu hal yang juga pasti.

—**I Always Be Here, For You—**

_Pik_

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu mengeluarkan keindahan sepasang kristal perak yang sempat terpejam beberapa jam—karena faktor mengantuk. Sepasang iris berwarna putih itu tampak sulit untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang dibiaskan oleh jendela rumah sakit.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan menguap lebar. Sembari meregangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal karena merasa kasur yang menjadi alas tidurnya ternyata lebih keras ketimbang sofa.

Hei, tunggu.

Sejak kapan Hinata bisa tidur di atas kasur?

"EEEEH?!" Hinata yang baru menyadarinya langsung terkejut setengah mati. Ia singkap segera selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya saat tertidur, lalu dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dari kasur dan melihat sekeliling—tak peduli walau kondisi tubuhnya benar-benar berantakan.

Ruang rawat inap Sasuke.

'_I-ini ... ini ruang perawatan S-Sasuke, kan...?_' Ia bertanya kepada diri sendiri, sembari melihat keadaan sekeliing. '_J-jadi ... semalaman aku tidur di kasur Sasu—tu-tunggu._' Hinata merasa ada yang ganjil.

Lihat sana, lihat sini. Ia menengok ke segala arah. Melihat seluruh bagian ruang rawat yang sudah lama ia tempati selama sebulan—bersama Sasuke yang masih butuh perawatan dari pihak rumah sakit.

'_Sasuke ... S-Sasuke h-hilang...!_' batin Hinata menjerit. Dan tanpa makan banyak waktu, Hinata segera bergegas keluar untuk mencari pasien yang harusnya ia jaga sampai sembuh.

_Krieet_

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Dengan tubuh yang dihias perban, ia menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar—seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah bangun?" Sebuah pertanyaan ia lontarkan kepada gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya.

Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Lelaki beriris hitam itu menghela napas, lalu menutup pintu ruang di mana ia dirawat. Berjalan melewati gadis yang sedang bingung karenanya, lalu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke meja yang berada di sisi ranjang yang ada di ruang rawat.

"Makanlah." Sebuah perintah kini diberikan untuk Hinata yang mematung, dengan iris _amethyst_-nya yang menatap Sasuke. "Kau belum makan kemarin." Sebuah alasan ia sertakan.

_Krucuuuuk~_

Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya memerah. Wajahnya memerah karena tepat di saat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata belum makan, perut Hinata berbunyi cukup keras.

Ah, lucu sekali.

Hinata berjalan pelan dengan wajah yang merah. Sembari memainkan kedua tangannya, ia menunduk sedalam yang ia bisa; sampai Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sama sekali—walau hanya sedikit saja.

"..." Lelaki itu terdiam. Iris hitamnya hanya mengikuti gerak si gadis Hyuuga yang sangat—amat—lambat. "Hei, cepatlah." Ia menegur dengan nada kesal. "Nasi ini bisa dingin," lanjutnya memberi alasan.

Hyuuga Hinata langsung berlari kecil, mendekati pemuda Uchiha yang tampan namun dingin.

"Duduk." Pemuda itu kembali memerintah si gadis Hyuuga dengan nada dingin, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada—memperlakukan Hinata seolah-olah yang menjadi pasien selama ini adalah Hinata, bukan dirinya.

Hinata hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin—tak ingin bertatap wajah dengan pemuda dingin yang ada di hadapannya. Takut diomeli—mungkin.

"Sekarang, makan." Ia kembali mengeluarkan perintah yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. "Lalu..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, lalu melihat tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu dari kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Ekspresinya tampak seolah mengatakan bahwa '_kau-tampak-menjijikan-dengan-penampilan-seperti-ini_.' "...mandilah, kau kotor," lanjutnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu—ingin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"T-tu-tunggu...!" Gadis berambut _indigo_ tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang membuat langkah bocah Uchiha terhenti.

"Apa?" tanya laki-laki itu—sinis. Ia memicingkan matanya kepada Hinata.

Nyali gadis itu langsung hilang ketika di keturunan Uchiha terakhir menatapnya seperti itu. Namun, ia mengeluarkan keberaniannya sebisa mungkin, lalu mengucapkan, "k-kalau ... kalau boleh tahu, k-kena-kenapa kamu mengantarka—"

"Balas budi." Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata tiba-tiba.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya heran. "B-balas ... budi...?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekedarnya dengan nada datar. "Karena kau mau tidur bersamaku selama sebulan ini, jadi kurasa ... Aku harus membalas budi," lanjut Sasuke, memberikan alasan yang lebih jelas—walau tampak aneh, karena tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara dengan kalimat sepanjang tadi. "Padahal, bisa saja aku membunuhmu kapan saja, hn?"

"Eh?" Gadis cantik bertubuh aduhai ini memerah wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. "T-tidur bersama...? K-kapan saja...?" Hinata mengulangi salah satu kata yang tadi diucapkan Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar tak percaya. "S-selama ini ... kau ... kau ... sudah..." Hinata tak mampu mengeluarkan kata lebih banyak lagi. Bulir airmata perlahan jatuh dengan mulus di pipinya—mengira bahwa ternyata selama ini Sasuke telah menidurinya, dan itu berarti Hinata sudah tak perawan lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu mendekati gadis yang sedang menangisi sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak hilang sama sekali itu. "Ck, dasar," gumam Sasuke, ketika melihat gadis yang sudah menemaninya selama sebulan ini menangis lebih dekat. "Pikiranmu jangan ke sana lebih dulu, bodoh. Tidur bersamaku bukan berarti selama ini Aku memperkosamu, bodoh," jelas Sasuke—frontal tanpa sensor sama sekali pada tiap katanya.

_Tuk!_

"Aduh!" Hinata mengaduh kesakitan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentil dahinya. Secara otomatis, kedua tangannya yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, kini berganti mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Maksudku karena kau selalu menemaniku ketika aku tertidur," ucap Sasuke datar, lalu melihat ke arah jendela.

Wajah gadis itu merona seketika. "S-sungguh?" tanyanya, lalu menghapus airmatanya. "J-jadi ... Aku masih gadis...?" tanyanya—lagi.

Sasuke menatap sekilas wajah Hinata yang tampak kesenangan karena hal yang dari awal memang tidak hilang. "Kau kira aku akan semudah itu menghilangkan keperawanan perempuan?" tanyanya, lalu menghela napas. "Sebajingannya Aku sebagai mantan _missing_ _nin_, Aku tidak sebrengsek itu untuk melakukannya."

Hinata terpana ketika melihat laki-laki yang selalu ia jaga selama satu bulan itu mengatakan kalimat yang baru ia ketahui. Sasuke memang _missing nin_. Sasuke memang bajingan. Sasuke memang dibenci banyak orang. Sasuke memang menakutkan. Sasuke memang tidak akan dipandang jika tidak menyandang nama Uchiha.

Tapi, dibalik itu semua, masih tersimpan satu sifat yang tidak akan pernah berubah seumur hidupnya: sifat kejantanannya yang begitu luar biasa.

"Oh, iya." Sasuke tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat perhatian Hinata kembali kepada sosok Uchiha Sasuke. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya, Hyuuga Hinata," ucapnya datar.

"T-terima kasih...? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang berguna untukmu...," balas Hinata heran. Selama ini, ia hanya menemani Sasuke tidur, selain itu tidak ada lagi yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke menatap sejenak gadis berparas ayu itu. Kemudian kembali menatap langit biru yang cerah di desa Konoha, dengan tangan tetap dilipat di depan dada. "Terima kasih karena selalu ada di sini, untukku."

**I Always Be Here, For You: E**_**N**_**D**

**.**

A/N: HOLA-HAPPY-SHDL-MINNA-CHAMAAAAAH~! :hugSHL:

Saya kembali membawakan satu penpik abal-gaje-dan-sejenisnya dengan taburan _fluff_-gagal-di dalamnya. Tapi, Saya masih berusaha untuk nge-_post_nya, untuk meramaikan event SHDL ini loh! :grin: :kickedbySHL:

Aneh ya? Gomen. Soalnya Chi juga lagi sibuk di RL Chi. Chi sekarang ada di dalam sebuah penjara baru yang bernama ... SMP. Orz. SMP Chi pulangnya sore banget sih, jadi mau ngepublish atau mau ngetik udah kecapean duluan. Abis jam tujuh Chi langsung tidur. Mau nyentuh laptop aja paling cuma buat ngerjain tugas, orz orz orz. ;A; /jangancurcolChi/

...jadi pengen balik ke jaman SD lagi... /udahudahChi/

.

_**O**__M__A__K__**E**__!_

_Krieet_

Pintu dibuka, menampakkan sosok lelaki dengan pakaian serba putih ala rumah sakit. Sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan, ia menutup pintu dengan pelan. Iris hitamnya tampak melihat sesosok gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan lahap.

"Hei." Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan nada datar. "Kalau makan pelan-pelan," pesannya, lalu duduk di sisi Hyuuga Hinata. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari cara makan yang sopan, huh? Kau tampak seperti orang yang kekurangan gizi," tanyanya—atau lebih tepatnya ejekan secara langsung tanpa sensor.

"M-maaf...," ucapnya dengan nada memelas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Pergerakan tangannya yang tadi sangat cepat—untuk mengambil nasi—jadi melambat.

"Hh..." Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena melihat kecerobohan yang amat sangat parah dari Hyuuga Hinata. "Sudahlah," ucapnya datar. Lalu mengambil sumpit dan mengucapkan '_selamat-makan_' entah kepada siapa.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing dalam diam. Yang satu tampak gugup, yang satu tampak cuek dengan keadaan yang sunyi itu—keadaan yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi canggung.

"S-Sasuke..." Teringat akan sesuatu, gadis itu memanggil pasien rumah sakit Konoha yang ia jaga.

"Apa?"

"K-kita ... kita benar-benar tidak pernah tidur bersama kan...?" tanyanya—mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. "K-kau ... benar-benar tidak merebutnya kan...?" Pertanyaan kembali ia lontarkan.

Uchiha Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—bosan mendengar dua pertanyaan yang tadi ia sudah jawab. "Aku dan kau tidak pernah tidur bersama; Aku tidak pernah mengambil keperawananmu. Apa itu sudah cukup, nona Hyuuga?" Sasuke menjawab, sembari memberi pertanyaan balasan untuk Hinata.

Sebuah anggukan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika mendapat respon dari Hinata—hei, bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana senyum tipis Uchiha Sasuke? Siapapun, bisa diyakinkan akan pingsan di tempat jika melihat senyum tipis penuh ketulusan itu dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, oke, memang kelihatan lebay.

Tapi itulah faktanya.

Entah angin apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang menganggur. Membuat si pemuda Uchiha ingin menggenggamnya. Entah itu karena iseng atau karena apa.

"S-Sasu-Sasuke...?" Hinata terkejut, ketika melihat tangan kanannya tiba-tiba digenggem dengan erat oleh Uchiha Sasuke. "A-ada apa...?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah yang kini merah padam, karena ini pertama kalinya—ralat, kedua kalinya—tangannya digenggam erat seperti ini oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai—mesum. "Tapi ... kurasa kalau kita benar-benar melakukannya sesudah kita menikah tidak masalah, kan?"

"M-menikah...?"

Dan tak lama setelah itu, tirai jendela tertutup. Membiarkan kegelapan memenuhi ruang rawat inap itu. Membiarkan kedua isan yang berada di dalam sana tak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar dengan benar.

Gadis dengan nada Hyuuga Hinata itu segera mengambil tindakan. Ia gunakan _byakugan_-nya, namun yang terjadi, kedua matanya ditutup oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sudah pasti adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke ... A-Aku tidak bisa melihat—"

"Jadilah istriku, Hyuuga Hinata."

—dan sedetik kemudian, Hyuuga Hinata pingsan di tempat dengan wajah yang sangatsangatsangat merah.

.

A-lots-of-thanks-for-reading~

Concirt? Flame?

**REVIEW!**

.


End file.
